


Trash

by EldritchVulpine



Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchVulpine/pseuds/EldritchVulpine
Summary: She didn't deserve to be thrown away.  (For tok- #9112 on lioden)





	Trash

No one really knew why they were the way they were. There were whispers...talk, hissing rumors that followed them around like a second shadow, trailing along in their wake. They didn’t seem to notice; but to be fair, they never seemed to notice much outside of themselves and their own head. All anyone really knew was that their entire family seemed to be gone- dead or what, no one was certain- and that they quiet often seemed to talk to creatures that could not talk back. Literally- most of them seemed to be rabbit carcasses. They even had carried one around for a few weeks until it literally rotted apart, and mourned it as if someone had died before their very eyes. 

The thing was- someone had. Many someones. They just no longer had the words to tell anyone else how, or why-no longer had the words to explain the horror they had lived through, not so very long ago, really. They didn’t know how she had been sane and normal once; happy, even, with a family of her very own. They were, as expected, not well liked; a family of shysters and tricksters. Most of it was harmless, of course; but no one likes anyone else who lives life tricking others to get what they had. 

It surprised no one when all of that came back to bite them in the ass- or no oe who was alive and around to see it. 

They had taken to making a large, old panther that lived near their den a frequent mark; they targeted him again and again, despite warnings. Many other families- even other coyote families- refused to make this big, old animal their mark- because they knew how dangerous he really was. How vicious, how ruthless, how cruel. But her family thought they were more clever, more quick than anyone else around them; they wouldn’t get caught because they were so sly. They wouldn’t get caught because they were so wary.

Until one day, they weren’t. 

One day, in a cold winter, when she had just finished teaching her own first litter how to scavenge for food left from bigger, stronger predators; he came. He was a huge animal, panther larger even than he’d been rumored. He came for his vengeance. He waited until they didn’t expect him, until the entire family thought they were safe. He crept from his cave and waited until night. 

 

Vicious, cold, and ruthless; he attacked. He didn’t care that those he killed were a family. He didn’t care he slaughtered pups. He wanted his revenge, and he was going to take it on all of them, one by one. He started with the oldest and weakest of them all, picking off their straglers and elders. Than he went for the few of them that were fighters, that would try to resist him, and while this was happening, she and her brother scrambled to hide. She was still very young, at the time; old enough that she’d had her own liter but young enough to be a child herself. 

But he found them hiding in there, her and her brother. Mostly because her brother raced out to throw himself upon the great beast’s mercy- a desperate attempt to save someone. Anyone. 

But he didn’t care. When begged for mercy, his choice was to cut her brother down without a second thought. 

Then- what to do with her, the last survivor? 

She was sobbing helplessly at his feet, a broken pile of trash that no longer had any fight in her, if she’d ever had. Her family-her family- lay before her, their blood soaking the ground. She could see where her father- her mother- had tried to fight back, try to defend them all. What was left of them, anyway. He’d been ruthless and cruel; no quick deaths to be found here. There was a lesson he was trying to teach them; that they’d messed with the wrong beast. 

 

He thought he was clever, this great beast. His plan was simple. When he’d dragged her out of her hiding place, she’d lashed out; clawed him in the face and taken his eye. So- an eye for an eye, right? But better- two for one! 

He plucked out her eyes in retribution for a frightened youngling’s attack. He didn’t care when he broke her mind and her heart. 

 

If there was enough of her left to care about revenge, she would get it on him; but there isn’t. There wasn’t. 

Now there is just it, and they- strange and unwanted, broken and blind. Once, there had been cleverness and quickness, skill and sly intelligence. 

 

Now there was just- nothing. And the worst of it is, they did not even seem to care. They healed, of course, to a degree; still a broken mess and a shell of what she once was, but all wounds scar over. All hurts heal, physical or mental. Maybe they’re still red and raw and weeping, but they do heal. At least a little. 

She is still a being, in there somewhere. One who has a quick mind when you can focus it; one who has a quick tongue, when you can direct it. She is broken, battered, and has been twisted into something and someone new; but she is alive, she is growing, she is more than just trash.


End file.
